


fight to submit

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Unconventional Relationship, can probably be a stand alone, come for the sex stay for the dumb banter, i love sicheng/kun/johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Sicheng didn't like the fact that he was an alpha and yet craved to be dominated. Luckily, Johnny didn't mind being a bit unconventional.





	fight to submit

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhhh have i mentioned i love my beta?? go follow @m00dym00nie cowards. technically i sort of wrote this for my beta + all the people asking for alpha/alpha but i've been wanting to write this for a while so. enjoy.

Sicheng was an alpha. He didn't seem like it most of the time because of his slightly shy and almost silly attitude, but that didn't make him any less of one. He just didn't feel the need to display it constantly. 

Still, during more intimate moments it was obvious. He had a possessive streak a mile long, a tendency to mark up his partners, and wasn't afraid to growl or show dominance. The signs were plain to see. Most of the time, he fit the role his body had given him well. He could spoil sweet betas and ruin desperate omegas all day, and he'd gotten plenty of practice in NCT. He loved it, watching them squirm or beg or whine. It satisfied his wolf and his mind. 

Most of the time. 

Yet, sometimes, he didn't want that, no matter how many times his wolf barked at him to go find Kun and fuck him until he cried. It was unconventional enough that he'd chose a beta over an omega, anyway. Craving an alpha? Practically unheard of. Besides, not many alphas would do it. They'd be disgusted by the idea of an another dominant wolf submitting to them, or at least too weirded out to do anything. So he didn't mention it, bottled it up inside and hid it away to never be found again. 

Thankfully, Johnny had no such qualms. 

Sicheng still didn't know how in the world Johnny, of all people, figured it out. Johnny wasn't exactly what Sicheng would call observational. Still, he didn't really question it anymore. He just enjoyed it. 

Today was one of those days. His body was telling him to  _ take, knot, breed _ and his mind wasn't quite on the same wavelength. It set him off balance, made him moody and a little more sensitive, which most would just brush off as stress or something. Johnny knew the signs, though, and he recognized them.

Sicheng had barely laid down to read in his room for five minutes when Johnny walked in and plucked the book out of his hand. "You're being bitchy and weird. Need some help?" he asked with a smile. Johnny had a way of turning things that should've been embarrassing to admit into easy confessions, a bit out of place in an alpha, as betas were usually the calming ones. Sicheng loved it nonetheless. He nodded. 

Johnny wasted no time planting himself on Sicheng, legs on either side of his body and leaning close enough to smell him perfectly, like the oppressive scent of oncoming rain. A warm pair of lips pressed to his, and he fought to open his mouth and allow Johnny in. His inner wolf was coiled tight, a spring ready to snap the moment Johnny turned threatening. Johnny would do nothing of the sort. He gently licked over the ridges and bumps, sending an odd sort of tingle through Sicheng's head. At first, he instinctively tried taking more control of the kiss, pushing back Johnny's own tongue and plunging into his heat instead. Johnny wouldn't allow that, though, and stopped him right in his tracks. This was the time for him to submit, not challenge. 

Johnny pulled back a bit, pressing his nose into Sicheng's neck, provoking a growl. A slap to his hip and a firm, "No," put a quick stop to that. "Be good for me, okay?" Johnny asked, nipping and sucking at his neck. Sicheng's wolf bristled a bit, and he shoved it into the back of his mind, enjoying the possessiveness that Johnny put into his hickies. He really did want to be good for Johnny. 

As his shirt was removed and kisses were trailed down his chest, Sicheng had to wonder if this is what Kun had felt like all the times he'd taken the beta apart piece by piece until he begged to be reassembled. He could see the appeal. Johnny's lips and tongue against his flushed skin was the closest to heaven he could probably ever reach. He liked submitting this way, to careful touches and lingering sensations. It was good, it was okay, no matter how much his wolf howled in protest.

He growled again when Johnny's hand cupped his cock, cutting it off himself this time. "Good boy," Johnny praised, licking over one of his nipples as a reward. Sicheng whimpered and melted under him, his wolf backing down over the sheer rush of emotions that flooded his head. He barely noticed as his jeans were unbuttoned, lifting his hips at Johnny's request. Once they were tossed to the floor, a finger pressed against his hole, tracing the rim daintily. 

"Johnny," Sicheng pleaded, wiggling slightly. Johnny put a hand on his chest to hold him still.

"I know you're eager, baby, but the more you wiggle the harder it is," Johnny murmured, pushing a finger into his tight passage. Sicheng moaned at the dry stretch. Johnny had never fucked him before. They'd done pretty much everything else, just no fucking. Sicheng had even been fingered multiple times, and he was curious to see how it would feel to have something else in his ass. 

The finger was pulled out as Johnny produced lube from his pocket and drizzled some across Sicheng's twitching hole. Two went back in, scissoring and widening. Sicheng was barely paying attention, too caught up in the feeling, when Johnny said, "You're doing so well, sweetheart. Isn't this much better than being bratty and mean?"

Sicheng bucked his hips in response, asking for a third finger. Snorting, Johnny gave it to him and smiled when a jab at his prostate made his back arch. "Are you almost ready for me, baby?" Sicheng nodded frantically. "My sweet alpha takes my fingers just as well as any other omega or beta, even without slick, hm? So perfect." He withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the sheets and then wrapping around Sicheng's hip. The other hand worked to unbuckle his pants and push them down far enough to free his cock.

And that's when Sicheng's inner wolf reared its ugly head again. Apparently, it would take a few fingers, a couple hundred kisses, and a dash of dirty talk, but it would  _ not _ take being bred like a bitch in heat. That's where it drew the line. 

Sicheng didn't realize he was growling until Johnny slapped the side of his ass. It didn't stop, though, and it was far to persistent for Sicheng to push down on his own. He wanted to cry. He was trying to be good for Johnny, and his dumb instincts were ruining it. He looked up at Johnny, lost and confused on what to do next. Then, Johnny bit him, right where his neck met his shoulder, coming dangerously close to his nape. A claiming bite.

His wolf shut up. It quieted so fast that it made Sicheng's head spin. Johnny, on the other hand, didn't hesitate lifting up Sicheng's ass and pushing in smoothly while his teeth were still buried in the alpha's neck. 

Sicheng felt a rush of pleasure travel up his spine and gather in the place where Johnny was latched on. "Alpha," Sicheng wailed as his hips started thrusting out of the smaller alpha's ass. Johnny smiled, letting go and licking at it apologetically. 

"There we go, baby. Doesn't that feel nice now that your wolf isn't growling?" Johnny said, picking up speed. Sicheng could barely nod, too busy moaning and drowning in the amazing feeling of Johnny's cock hitting his prostate. Everything felt so wrong and so right. It was weird the way Johnny's knot brushed the edge of Sicheng's rim, growing thicker with each passing second. Yet he wanted Johnny to shove it in him, breed him like an omega. It was odd how Johnny's heavy balls slapped against his ass, and still he wanted them to fill him with seed until he burst. He knew he wasn't made for this, and he wanted it so bad. 

His cock twitched, and suddenly he realized how close he was. "Johnny, alpha, please I'm close," Sicheng said. Johnny only pulled his hips closer and pistoned his hips faster. 

"Come on, baby, make yourself a mess for me," he growled, and the rough tone stirred a new wave of arousal in Sicheng's gut. He came with a long moan, white splattering across his chest. Everything became sensitive suddenly, and he whimpered as Johnny kept up the brutal pace on his ass. At least he was avoiding the prostate. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Johnny's rhythm began to stall and he shoved his knot past Sicheng's tight ring of muscles. White-hot heat invaded every crevice of his stretched and abused hole, and he moaned at it. Johnny panted as he dropped Sicheng's hips and kissed along his neck. 

"How long before your knot goes down?" Sicheng asked. It was different for every alpha, and he wanted to know how long he got to snuggle with Johnny. 

"Half and hour to forty minutes," Johnny replied, nosing at the bite. It had started to scab over already, thankfully. "'M sorry I bit you. I didn't know what else to do."

Sicheng closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Johnny's hands lazily caressing his body. The bite felt good, almost, despite the dull pain. It was almost similar to the way he felt when he had Kun's scent all over him, except less possessive and more wanted. "It's okay, I like it." He pulled his hands up to circle Johnny's back, just holding him close. 

"If you're going to fall asleep, can we at least move so I'm not using you as a fleshy pillow?"

Sicheng opened his eyes to glare at Johnny. "No, shut up and kiss your fleshy pillow."

"As you wish."

\- - - - -

The next morning, before the sun rose and the sky turned a million fantastic colors, Sicheng woke up to find Kun snuggled in bed with him. A sense of deja vu washed over him. Johnny was snoring away on the other side of him, but Kun was awake as he pressed his face into Sicheng's collarbones. "We match now," he whispered, and Sicheng smiled. He fell back asleep with a hand curled around Kun's own claiming bite, in the same exact sp ot as his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comments!! i survive on them instead of sleep. feel free to scream at me or send requests to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams).


End file.
